Something involving a ring and a romantic place
by Sophia95
Summary: Who would have ever thought that Otani could be so romantic?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

After high school I and Otani decided to take different way.  
>So the opportunities to see us are less and less every year pass.<br>I finished my studies last year and now I work as assistant stylist for a magazine and I finally found what I really like to do.  
>But Otani hasn't finished college yet. Thinking of his aptitude for the study I can't believe he choose a school so hard.<br>Today he asked me to go out, but his voice on the phone seemed so tense.  
>I'm worried. And if was it the end?<br>However I try to put it in the nicer closet that I can wear for the occasion, I take my bag and leave.  
>For the first time in my life are ahead, so I decide to go take a look at the shop's windows.<br>I can't do anything, my eye always fall there.  
>A beautiful glittering showcase where shining, among many other wonders, three radiant rings.<br>Nobu and Nakao got married last year.  
>Nobu was beautiful in white, all just looked at her as she crossed the nave of the cathedral.<br>Maybe I'm a bit 'jealous, but who would not?  
>Being able to stay forever with the person you love, is priceless.<br>I was so absorbed in my thoughts that I had not even noticed that I'm arrive.  
>Suddenly I feel a warm hand rests on my shoulder.<br>"Risa where the hell were you going?" Otani said a bit a 'suspicious.  
>"Hm! I was distracted and ...! Excuse me! "I say quickly without thinking -" Uh!Ok. "<br>"Where are we going?" I say taken by curiosity.

- "Surprise".  
>But it isn't right! Now I am even more curious!<br>Otani takes my hand. Now I'm sure that nothing bad will happen.  
>We arrive. How cute! This is the place we had our first true kiss.<br>"Now close your eyes," says one boy suddenly become too sweet for be my Otani.

Who knows what will happen tonight?  
>I obey, but almost immediately I reopen my eyes.<br>Now there's a beautiful sparkling ring on my finger.  
>"What ...?" Stammered a bit 'disbelief - "Will you marry me, Risa?".<br>"Eh?" Scream almost instantly. No way!  
>Otani became red as a pepper and carries a hand on his forehead.<br>"Did you hear that great! So what? "Continues more and more embarrassed.  
>I have no words. I hug him, maybe a little 'too quickly, and we fall to the ground embraced. We laugh.<br>"I take that as a _yes_," he said printing a kiss on my lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

It's all true or am I dreaming?

It happened so quickly that I'm still hardly beliving that.

I said and I repeat whatever he does or says I feel like my heart would reach heaven.

After all these events I feel bursting... Bursting of happiness.

I should go home, but I decide to go visit a person who would kill me if I do not tell her what's just happened.

Within the pastry "Chokorēto and much more..." a familiar voice greets me.

"Koizumi Hello! Looking for Nobu?" Nakao asks me from behind a counter full of sweet things.

"Yep! Is she here?"

"She's upstair!. "

I run up the stairs but I stumble catastrophically in the last step, banging my face on the floor.

I've probably created an uproar because Nobu now is looking over the sliding door that leads to the small office where she keeps all the accounts of the receipts and expenditures of the store.

"Risa! But what the hell are you doing? "Nobu screams evidently amused.

I babble something about the fact that I was running a bit too fast, then I slump on the chair in the corner of the room.

Nobu's looking at me with cryptic eyes: "I do not care about how you fell! What you had to say? Why did you come?"

I feel the red blush on my face: "Ahem! I wanted to say that ... uh ... that ... "-" C'mon Risa! It is not difficult: first the subject, then the predicate and the complement! This is the least you must have learned in school! "He says laughing.

"Er ... Otani ..."

"Otani? What did the dwarf do? "

"He asked me ..."

"he asked you...?"

I'm too embarrassed to continue the sentence so I put the ring in front of her eyes.

"Waaaaaaaw! He asked you to marry him! Finally!" Nobu screams now looking like a psycho.

"Did you kwon?" - I'm perplexed.

"Ahem! Nakao told me! Ufufufufufu " she says with a evil smile -" Oh c'mon! Do not look at me like that! "

I'm surprised, no, shocked!

Nobu is still laughing like an idiot.

"What are you laughing that much!?"

"Nothing I thought at the fateful: The groom can kiss the bride! Otani will have to put himself on tiptoe! "

OH MY GOD!


	3. Chapter 3

It's been a week since Otani proposed and I still keep thinking about what Nobu said: "... Otani will have to put himself on tiptoe ...".

Where is the problem? I do not know.

Perhaps it is not a problem. Maybe it's just the fact that at least on that day I would like to not look like a member of a comedy duo.

..."Yo ... got a message ... a message ... a message" ...

I look at the screen of the phone.

It's Otani 3!

"Are you working?"

I call him immediately.

"... Beep ... Beep ... Hello Risa! "

"Hello ... Accy!"

"Aaaah! Do not call me like that! "

"Oh c'mon!"

"Today you're not working, right?"

"Yeah!"

"So we can go out?"

"Yep! 3 "

"Then I'll come and get you in half an hour.

"Key!"

"Bye! I'm coming! "

"Bye!" :3

DRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN

It can't be. He cannot be here. I'm not ready. I can't find my shoes.

Come Otani...! Risa is in her bedroom ...

No! I can't find even the bag! Waaaaaaaaaa! What can do I?

TOC TOC

"Come in!" I say more disconsolate than ever. How can I be such a messy?

"Hey! A hurricane came in this room? Ah, sorry! I forgot! This is the room of a hurricane! "

Ugh. That's unfair!

"It's not my fault... I just can't find my shoes and my bag. And then, um ... where's my phone? "

"You're hopeless! I'll help you search! "

Why?! WHY?!

"Um ... Risa What are these... monsters?!"

Ahahahaha! The shoes of yesterday set.

"You're not going to put it, right?" he asked me more and more worried.

Oh Gosh! I got a boyfriend who gets scared only seeing a pair of heels.

"No, I don't need! Haha! But if you want ... "

"Idiot"

"Haha! I was just kidding! And then do you think that's the way to talk to your soon to be wife ...? "

"..."

TA DAN! Hit and sunk.

Here again the comedy duo. Nobu is right. We will never stop being All Hanshin Kyojin. But this is US! There's nothing you can do about it.


	4. Chapter 4

A year has passed since Otani asked me to marry him and now, finally, we're really getting married.

I can't wait. I look in the mirror once again, my white dress is gorgeous.

For once in my life I feel really good and maybe even better. The veil falls on the shoulders tickling me a little.

But it does not matter now. It doesn't matter how Otani is going to kiss me.

"Honey you look great!" My mother says breaking out in tears, again.

"Thanks, Mom! I love you! "

She's trying everything to make me cry too!

"Let's go!" Nobu says smiling, with an encouraging expression. I nod.

"Well, at least this time Otani will have nothing to say about the fact I'm late! Ahaha! "

In front of the cathedral door my father was waiting for me with a sad look. According to him I'm still too young to get married. Bah that's nonsense.

"Ready?" He says with, obvious forced, happiness. "Yes Dad, let's go," I say smiling.

After taking the first step through the entrance, the Mendelssohn's wedding march star playing. Everyone look at me now, just amazed. Otani, a few meters from me, has the face of someone who has just been hit on the head.

At the end of that short, but long, long walk down the aisle with my dad a kiss on the cheek, leaving me to my fate and my future with that midget of Otani.

"You're late even today, true?" Asks the groom with his stupid face.

"You are always the same."

After a long ceremony come to my ears this famous words: "I pronounce you man and wife! The groom can kiss the bride. "

I'm already hyperventilating but apparently Otani had already thought of everything.

In fact, just before the altar there is a small staircase on which he is promptly rising.

Just arrived on the second step, turns and kisses me.

It is a sweet kiss, maybe a little 'awkward, but extremely wonderful.


End file.
